pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumarill
|name='Azumarill' |jname=(マリルリ Marilli) |image=184Azumarill.png |ndex=184 |evofrom=Marill |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= ah-ZOO-mah-ril |hp=100 |atk=50 |def=80 |satk=50 |sdef=80 |spd=50 |total=410 |species=Aqua Rabbit Pokémon |type= |height=2'07" |weight=62.8 lbs |ability=Thick Fat Huge Power Sap Sipper (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Azumarill (Japanese: マリルリ Marilli) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Azumarill's physical appearance includes two large, floppy ears. It's blue on the upper half, and white on the lower half. In the middle are white circles of various sizes. Azumarills have short, stubby, blue arms with no fingers. One significant feature is its zigzag tail with a blue ball at the end, which is a trademark to one of Azumarill's pre-evolution, Azurill. Evolution Azumarill evolves from Marill at level 18. It is the final evolution of Azurill. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Marill |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Marill |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Marill |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Marill |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Marill |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Marill |dprarity=None |platinum=Victory Road |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Marill |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Marill (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Cobalt Coast Camp Starlight (Friday) |RS Pinball=Evolve Marill| Trozei=Secret Storage 12 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Marill |PMD2=Blizzard Island (1F-20F) Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F) }} Pokédex entries |name=Azumarill |gold=By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. |silver=When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet. |crystal=The bubble-like pattern on its stomach helps it camouflage itself when it's in the water. |ruby=Azumarill's long ears are indispensable sensors. By focusing its hearing, this Pokémon can identify what kinds of prey are around, even in rough and fast-running rivers. |sapphire=Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe. |emerald=It lives in water virtually all day long. Its body color and pattern act as camouflage that makes it tough for enemies to spot in water. |firered=When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet. |leafgreen=By keeping still and listening intently, it can even tell what is in wild, fast-moving rivers. |diamond=It lives in rivers and lakes. In water, its coloring and patterns trick the vision of foes. |pearl=Its long ears are superb sensors. It can distinguish the movements of living things on riverbeds. |platinum=It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. |heartgold=By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. |soulsilver=When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet. |black=It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. |white=It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. |black 2=It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. |white 2=It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Lady Azumarill is a friend of the Pichu brothers. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, after Azurill and Marill leave the Kecleon Store for the first time (on-screen), Kecleon explains that their mother has sadly grown ill, which explains why they are doing the shopping. It is possible that their mother is, of course, an Azumarill. *Azumarill's name is a mix of it's previous evolutions, Azurill and Marill. *Black 2 and White 2 are the only games to have an underleved Azumarill. Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon